


Banana Pancakes

by CoffeeOnRainyDays



Series: Quiet with you [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Read This, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, its so short, just like Gavin, please, yes the title is from the song by Jack Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays
Summary: Gavin hates mornings.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Quiet with you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697455
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Banana Pancakes

Gavin wakes up slowly to a hand gently shaking him and the smell of breakfast and coffee. He still pretends to be asleep though, trying to cling onto the last sweet slumber before facing the morning. Sweet sweet rest….

“I know you’re awake, detective.”

He groans, shoving his pillow over his head to hide.

Nines laughs. “You can’t just sleep all day.”

“Phcking watch me.”

The pillow is forcibly taken away from him and Gavin again tries to hide under the covers. Those are taken away too. Goosebumps dot his skin as the temperature changes from warm to freezing.

“Noooooooooo, you phcking asshole…”

“Get up, I made you breakfast.”

Gavin sighs but opens his eyes, wincing away at the bright morning light.

“Fine.”

Anything was worth a Nines-made breakfast. Even getting up in the morning.

It takes a couple minutes but soon Gavin is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a plate of delicious banana pancakes.

“Is it still raining?”

“Yep,” Nines says, “there’s supposed to be some more scattered showers today but then it’ll stop.”

“Cool.” Gavin reaches for the syrup.

They don’t speak for the rest of the morning, content with silence.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS THIS SO SHORT-
> 
> anyway, if you read this, you went against the tags, and i like that, so thank you


End file.
